dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viktoria Landers
Red templar heraldy You're the one, who made Venatori heraldy, right? I'd like to ask you for making red templar heraldy. Based on their banner, I assume their heraldy is templar heraldy with yellow instead of white and red instead of blue.Andrzej.lewinski.351 (talk) 23:22, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Mostlyautumn deleted my access to item type's parameters you told me to not make pages in the main wiki, so I moved pages I wrote to my own namespace. I had copy/pasted and edited a style in one of those pages for items to layout how I wanted it. but now User:Mostlyautumn has deleted the only line I had in the main wiki, that gives me access to the items' member values. how do I regain access? Meh92 (talk) 02:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: checking user Seems that wikia doesn't see a reason to do the check and has refused... regardless, I'm not seeing much value in that user's accusation, so hopefully it won't become a trend. -- 00:35, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Viktoria! Nice to see you doing a bit of editing. How have you been doing? -- 02:17, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Kelcat! I am great, what about you? Yeah, I have a bit of time so I am going through again my main DAO walkthrough. While playing, I was amazed that there is still information which has not yet been uncovered. I also provided to HD3 some Dragon Age dev contacts, in case you also need my help somewhere please do share! 15:36, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Oh by the way, there seems to be a small coding error on the value line of the RecipeTransformer of DAO recipes. Example. 10:42, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Doing good! Though I haven't had much time to do any editing other than keeping an eye out for vandalism and basic maintenance. And yeah, it always surprises me as to how much info has yet to be found, even in Origins. There are still a few developers from the first game that don't have their own article yet, and someday I'd like to get more voice actor articles up and running. :: Dwarven articles are something that never seem to get as much attention as other subjects, so I'm always happy to see you and LadyAeducan around! I'll take a look at the recipe transformer and see what's up. Fixed it. Looks like Template:RecipeInfoBox got messed up when it was updated to the new "portable infobox" structure. -- 04:25, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Low Quality Image Hey Viktoria, i'll get back to you on skype about that image - 22:19, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Michel de Chevin picture Please replace Michel de Chevin picture - this one to better version of him from HoDA Thank you! :No problem, done! 09:19, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Unnamed topic #1 Boo. Eons and no speak. How is it going? This place seems kind of empty and dead now, huh? Still keeping up some of the editing, I see. Hope you are well. EzzyD (talk) 02:22, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :Hey Ezzy I am great, what about you? Yes, I am doing the odd edit here and there, but nothing substantial or consistent. I am usually around on skype though. 07:53, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Unnamed topic #2 If Shayle was her original name then why is it spelled differently in every other mention except that on? Yours Truly Valenthyne (talk) 14:13, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :Hey there! That is because she barely remembers her long past, she is a golem for more than a thousand years. Here is a video finding her original name when she was part of House Cadash. 15:14, June 5, 2017 (UTC)